1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electrical connectors and, more particularly, to electrical connector systems having plug assemblies and socket assemblies configured so that they may be axially joined, virtually independent of their respective rotational orientations, such that their electrical terminals are recessed and spring biased into contact, one to another.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electrical connector systems, including those of the type of the present invention, are intended to provide electrical contact between a device and a power supply. For illustrative and descriptive purposes only, the connector systems hereof will be described with the device being an appliance such as a cordless electric iron. Electrical connector systems of a cordless electric iron will allow the simple connection and disconnection of the iron with respect to a power supply, preferably while permitting the iron to be placed on the power supply in virtually any rotational orientation.
Various connectors have been designed whereby power may be applied to a cordless electric iron. The advantages of such electrical connectors in cordless electric irons are well known. Such connectors permit the iron to be utilized without an attached cord and yet permit the coupling of electric power to the iron for generating heat whenever the iron is placed in association with the source of electrical power in the socket.
Further, the user need not be concerned with the length and positioning of the electrical cord during ironing. Additionally, the danger of accidentally tripping over the cord is reduced considerably since the cord connection between the source of electrical power in the socket and a wall outlet can be readily positioned in such a way that the cord is out of the way.
Prior art cordless electric irons furnish a base or support which is provided with electrical terminals which may contact complementary terminals in the iron where the iron is placed on the base. In most instances, the terminals of the base and the iron can present problems in that the iron must be placed on the base in a predetermined orientation if the electrical connection is to be properly made. Unneccessary skill is thus required of the operator. Further, problems can arise if the electrical contacts of either the base or the iron are unnecessarily exposed and accidentally contact a foreign element such as a nail, hair pin, or the like, since a short circuit could arise electrocuting a user or causing fire damage. Additionally, exposed or nonrecessed electrical terminals are subject to being deformed by contact with extraneous members which could preclude proper functioning. Yet an additional problem with prior art devices can arise since the electrical terminals can be deformed through time whereby proper electrical contact therebetween does not occur when the iron is placed on the base.
Various structures are described in the prior patent publications which are directed to features which may improve the safety, convenience or operation of cordless electric irons or other electrical devices or appliances employing electrical connectors between the iron and its base. By way of example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 891,263 to Klein; 943,016 to Guett; 2,528,014 to Moses; and 4,168,104 to Buschow describe recepticals whereby inadvertent contact of an extraneous element with the hot electrical terminals is precluded by shielding mechanisms at the socket. The shielding mechanisms are moved out of their protective positions to allow the terminals of the plug to couple with the electrical terminals of the socket only upon a predetermined movement of the plug. This requires a particular aligning skill by the person attempting to make the electrical contact.
Various electrical connectors have also been designed for specific utilization in association with devices or appliances such as cordless electric irons. Examples of such connectors are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,234,347 to Lobstein; 3,760,149 to Harsanyi and 3,398,260 to Martens. The structures of each of these patented devices advanced the state of the art at the time such inventions were made, but each included a shortcoming which is overcome by the present invention.
According to the Lobstein invention, an electrical terminal was exposed on the handle of the iron and could only be coupled with the source of electrical power when oriented in a predetermined position on the base. Consequently, unnecessary attention to such positioning was required by an operator for proper utilization. The same problems were true in the device described in the Harsanyi patent. Moreover, additional care had to be taken in Harsanyi so that not only were the electrical contacts properly aligned but also so that the magnet, or the like, was properly aligned whereby electrical power could be provided to the base.
The device disclosed by Martens permitted a cordless electric iron to be positioned in any orientation on a base. However, the electrical contacts were not shielded. As a result, the terminals of the plug as well as the base could be contacted by an extraneous member causing potential danger to a user or a bystander. Such terminals were also subject to being contacted and damaged by foreign material which might inadvertently deform such contacts and, through time, be detrimental to proper contact being made between the plug and socket. Note, for example, the plug contacts of Martens extend outwardly a distance merely substantially equal to a surrounding cylindrical shield whereby contact with a button, seam, zipper or the like could deform one or both of the relatively expensive cylindrical terminals Such deformation of the terminals as may occur through misuse or even through the passage of time could readily preclude proper contact between the contacts since there was no provision for the spring biasing of the terminals one to another.
As illustrated by the great number of patent disclosures, efforts are continuously being made in an attempt to solve the problem of designing a universal, safe, convenient, electrical connector system having particular utility in appliances such as cordless electric irons. None of these patents, however, discloses or suggests the present inventive combination of an electrical connector with plug and socket which may be joined virtually independent of the rotational orientation of one with respect to the other while recessing and biasing the electrical terminals for extended utility, convenience and safety. The present invention achieves its purposes, objectives and advantages over the prior art through new, useful and unobvious elements, with a minimum number of functioning parts, at a reduction of cost and through the utilization of only readily available materials and conventional components.
These objects and advantages should be construed as merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the present invention. Many other beneficial results can be attained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or by modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and advantages as well as a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention and detailed description describing the preferred embodiments of the invention in addition to the scope of the invention as defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.